Variables that can be considered when selecting a printing mode for a print job are image quality and speed of printing. Some printmodes achieve high quality printing by utilizing unidirectional printing, e.g. a printmode in which a printhead may eject ink as a carriage that holds the printhead it travels in a first direction, but does not eject ink as the carriage returns traveling in a reverse second direction. Drops ejected by a printhead during unidirectional printing will fall on the media in the same direction and order. Other printmodes achieve a fast printing speed by utilizing bidirectional printing, e.g. a printmode in which a printhead may eject ink as the carriage travels in both a first direction and a reverse second direction.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.